Goldene Zeiten 3 "Sabotage und die Dunklen Jäger"
thumb|250px|Goldene Zeiten!thumb|left|250px|Goldene Zeiten! Sabotage Die Dunklen Jäger Die Nachricht 'D'er Schattige reagierte schweigsam als er von dem Boten erfuhr das Nidihiki wieder unter den Lebenden war und schon 2 Dunkle Jäger getötet hatte. Für den Anführer der Dunklen Jäger stand eines Fest, bevor man Nidihiki vernichten würde sollte ein erneuter Versuch gestartet werden den Toa der Luft wieder zu den Jägern zu ziehen. Nach dem Angriff von Deep Gore konnten die Jäger fähige Kämpfer gebrauchen. Und so wie es schien, war der Toa der Luft einer. Der Schattige musste aber auch daran denken, seinen Plan, der gerade erst Früchte trug weiter fort zu setzen. Er hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, das ein Paar Energieverluste so ein Nachspiel herauf beschwören würden. 'D'as er dabei alte Wunden aufriß und in ihnen Salz streute passte auch ganz gut in seine Pläne denn sie lenkten von ihm und den Dunlen Jägern ab. Aber jetzt nahm die Nachricht über Nidihiki eine neue Rolle ein. Er musste den Toa wieder in seine Organisation holen, koste es was es wolle. Aber er musste zuerst noch etwas anderes erledigen. Dieser Diabolus verlangte ein horendes Lösegeld um die Mitglieder der Dunklen Jäger die Deep Gore immer noch irgend wo gefangen hielt aus zu lösen. Während er zum schein so tat, als seinen alle seine Bemühungen darauf ausgelegt das Lösegeld zu beschaffen, so täuschte er die Deep Gore damit gewaltig. 'M'it geschickten Aktionen und Sabotagen lengte er alles Interrese des Ordens auf Deep Gore und hetzte den ohne hin schon angestachelten Orden auf die Organisation des Bösen. Würde es ihm gelingen Nidihiki auf seine Seite zu ziehen könnte er den Killer schlecht hin schaffen um sich Memphista und Diabolus ein für alle mal zu entledigen. Was er aus der Nachricht seines Botens endnehmen konnte machte ihm da noch mehr Hoffnung. Denn Toa Nidihiki war jetzt schon hart, schnell von Reflex und äusserst kompromislos. Das alles war notwendig, so dachte es sich der Schattige, um einen Deep Gore Jäger aus dem Toa der Lüfte zu machen. Odina 'I'n Odina hatten die Jäger das Lösegeld in Kisten verpackt. Durch den Hahn an der Energiezufuhr hatte die Kasse erheblich geklingelt und brachte den Dunklen Jägern saftige Summen ein. Dabei traute sich niemand der zahlenden Gruppen, die zu dem ihren Namen geheim hieltn etwas zu melden. Sie alle dachten ja das Deep Gore hinter all dem steckte. Das Feuer und die Explosionen die große Teile von Ta Metru zerstört hatten, waren vielen wohl noch sehr gut in erinnerung. Der Schattige hoffte darauf, das die Deep Gore auch ihr Wort hielt und die Geiseln wieder frei gaben. Alle Anwesenden waren angespannt und lauerten auf die Luftschiffe am Himmel. Der Schattige sah überlegt drein ob es das Richtige war, was er getan hatte. 'M'emphista und Diabolus schritten den Steg herunter und steuerten auf den Schattigen zu. Kurz nach ihnen folgten eine Gruppe Maxilos die Voporak und Sentrakh bewachten. Der Titan prüfte den Inhalt der Kisten und lächelte leise. Der Betrag war bombastisch und stimmte auf den Cent genau und erfüllte so die gefoderte Lösegeld Summe. Er hob die Hand und die Maxilos ließen die Geiseln frei. Erst nach dem die Luftschiffe verschwunden waren. Der Schattige machte sich zwar nicht die Mühe einer feierlichen Begrüßung, aber er war dennoch froh. 'J'etzt beherschten zwei andere Gedanken den Anführer der Dunklen Jäger. Wie kann ich noch mehr Gegner gegen Deep Gore aufhetzen und wie schaffe ich es, das Toa Nidihiki wieder zu den Dunklen Jägern wechselt. Eine Sache war gar nicht so schwierig, mehr Sabotagen die auf Deep Gore geschoben werden konnten würden schon den Hass gegen die Dunkel Sondereinheit aufrecht erhalten. Aber das mit Nidihiki gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger. Voporaks Auftrag 'V'oporak grübelte wie er es schaffen konnte, Nidihiki an zu ködern. Er dachte immer wieder daran, das sich Nidihiki und Lariska sehr gut verstanden. Das war eventuell ein Ansatzpunkt mit dem man planen konnte. Lariska war darüber nicht besonders begeistert als Köder zu dienen doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Der Schattige hatte Voporak ja oficiel beauftragt, das er Nidihiki wieder in die Dunklen Jäger holen sollte. Auf Rooduka konnte man nicht zählen, denn sie hatte die Jäger spontan verlassen. So hatte Voporak sie speziel in die Aufgabe eingebunden. Aber würde noch einen weiteren Jäger in die Mission einbinden müssen. 'V'oporak, Lariska und Triglax stiegen auf die Aufsichtplattform und sahen auf den Stadtteil von Ta Metru. "Dieser Stadtteil wird aus irgend einem Grund noch nicht wieder aufgebaut!" erklärte er seinen Untergebenen, "hier können wir ungestört operieren ohne das wir irgend wem auffallen!" Lariska sah auf eine ausgebrannte Fabrik, das einst prächtige Gebäude war während des großen Bebens zerstört worden. Die drei Dunklen Jäger streiften durch die Straßen, wo hier und da Schutthaufen herumlagen. Kleine eingezäunte Bereiche zeigten das die Matoraner zu mindest gelegendlich hier her kamen. 'W'enn auch nur um Material ab zu bauen. Eine kleine Gasse an deren ende eine eingestürtzte Wand lag, war ein ruhiger Ort. Hier würde ein heftiges Gespräch oder eventuell sogar ein Mord nicht auffallen. Voporak und Triglax waren sich von ihrem potenziellen Erfolg fast zu sicher, dachte sich Lariska. Die Dunklen Jäger mussten aber einen Ort finden, an dem sie sich mit Nidihiki treffen konnten. Was sie aber nicht wussten, war das Nidihiki sie bereits schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete. Auch der Toa der Luft hatte sich einen eigenden Plan zusammen gelegt. Noch mal werde ich nicht zu euch in die Organisation kommen, dachte Nidihiki und sah das die drei Dunklen Jäger die Gasse wieder verließen. Lariska und Triglax 'L'ariska und Triglax lauerten eine ganze Stunde lang. Doch Nidihiki erschien nicht. "Wo ist dieser grüne Hund!" murmelte Triglax verägert, "er ist im Jenseits vieleicht doch nicht so verblödet!" "Nidihiki ist eine guter Stratege, "sprach Lariska und sah in die Gasse hinein, "dazu kommt das er auch kompromißlos sein kann!" Die beiden Jäger blickten auf den Bildschirm des kleinen Computers. Einige grüne Punkte zeigten die Dunklen Jäger die noch in die Mission einbezogen worden waren. "He!" flüsterte Triglax und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Lariska sah das einer der grünen Punkte sich erts rot färbte und dann verschwand. "Er ist hier!" sagte sie beunruhigt. Triglax schwieg und sah auf den Bildschirm. Wieder verschwand ein Punkt. 'N'idihiki sah den Dunklen Jäger hinter einem umgeworfenen Container stehen. Leise schlich er sich an den Jäger heran und riß diesen geräuschlos nach hinten. Das leise Knacken des Genicks war kaum hörbar. Das wäre der dritte, dachte sich der Toa der Lüfte und grinste. Rasch huschte er zu einer der Feuerleitern und prüfte ob sie noch halten könnte. Die Leiter hielt und der Toa der Lüfte erreichte das Dach. Auf dem Dach hatten sich drei Dunkle Jäger versteckt und überwachten die Kreuzzung. Der, der sich in den Überesten des einstigen Fahrstuhlhäuschen aufhielt war das erste Opfer des Toa. Die Klinge durchfurh den Hals des Dunklen Jägers schnell und prezisse. Sein Tod trat leise und schnell ein. 'D'er zweite der mit einem Fehrnglas auf die Straße sah, stand auf um nach seinem Kollegen zu sehen. Doch ein gezielter Tritt gegen die Rippen beföderte ihn vom Dach. Der letzte der drei Dunklen Jäger richtete seine Waffe auf den Toa. "Ergib dich!" befahl der Dunkle Jäger, "lass deine Waffen fallen!" "Wenn du es so möchtes!" lachte Nidihiki und ließ seine Hydroblade Rifle so fallen das sich ein Schuss löste und den Dunklen Jäger in den Fuß traf. Schreiend vor Schmerz ging dieser zu boden. Nidihiki hob seine Waffe wieder auf und schritt auf den Dunklen Jäger zu. "'S'chau mal auf den Bildschirm!" schrie Triglax aufgebracht. Auf dem Bildschirm war Nidihiki zusehen, der etwas von dem am Boden herumwälzenden Jäger nahm. "Schöne Grüße!" sprach der Toa der Lüfte in das kleine Funkgerät "von einem alten Freund!". Auf dem Bildschirm sahen Triglax und Lariska wie Nidihiki den Dunklen Jäger durch zwei gezielte Schüsse hinrichtete. "Jetzt müssen wir dran!" murmelte Triglax unzufrieden. Der Felsen 'A'm Rande des Stadtteils, hatten sich weitere Dunkle Jäger gesammelt. Sie warteten auf den mit dem Funkgerät. Irgend wer hatte ihre Verbindung über das erste Netztwerk irgend wie unterbunden. Der Jäger mit dem Funkkasten rannte hastig die Straße entlang. An einer Seitenstraße stolperte er und viel hart auf den Boden. Er tastete sich nach seinem rechten Bein. Zu seinem Entsetzen fehlte es. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah nur noch die gebogene Klinge auf seine Brust zurasen. "Wo bleibt der elende Trottel mit dem Funkgerät!" sprach einer der Dunklen Jäger. "Wer hier Elend ist oder nicht," fauchte Voporak sauer, "endscheide immer noch ich!" Er wieß den Jäger und zwei andere an die Straße noch mal zurück zu gehen um den Überfälligen zu suchen. "'V'erdammt!" schrie der Dunkle Jäger als er den Toten auf der Straße liegen sah. "Hol Voporak!" befahl er hastig, "schnell!" Doch es kam weder eine Antwort und auch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Sein Kamarad viel vor seinen Augen um. Eine Körperhälfte viel nach Links die andere nach Rechts. Der Dunkle Jäger wollte schreinen doch ein schnelles aufblitzen beendete den Schrei. Er sah den Toa vor sich wie dieser immer verschwommen er wurde, dann sackte er auf die Knie und viel um. Voporak war nicht sonderlich über die Ankunft von Triglax und Lariska erfreut. Und so beschimpfte er und foderte sie herraus zu sagen warum sie ihre Position verlassen hatten. 'N'ach dem die beiden Dunklen Jäger alles gesagt hatten befahl Voporak einen Standortwechsel. Die Dunklen Jäger mussten den Toa an eine Stelle locken, wo er die Gebäuderuien und Fahrzeugfracks nicht als taktische Hilfsmittel nutzen konnte. Inzwischen hatte sich die Lage auch unter den Dunklen Jägern verspitzt. Lariska gestand Voporak das sie nicht mehr auf ihn hören wolle und auch nicht versuchen würde Nidihiki auf die Seite der Jäger zu ziehen. Das machte Voporak so zornig, das er die Dunkle Jägerin halb tot prügelte und sie vor Schmerzen schreiend zurück ließ. Nidihiki hatte dies gesehen und es hatte ihm im Herzen sehr weh getan. Er würde jetzt nicht mehr an den Kampf denken sondern erst Lariska helfen. 'V'oporak und Tryglax hatten mit den restlichen Dunklen Jägern den Felsen erreicht, der die Spitze zum Meer darstellte. Die übrigen acht Dunklen Jäger warteten unten vor dem Felsen. Nidihiki der die schwer verletzte Lariska not dürftig versorgt hatte, schritt auf die 8 zu. Die Dunklen Jäger griffen an und stürtzen auf ihn zu. Die gebogene Klinge kreiste einmal in der Luft und die ersten Beiden vielen etwas Koplos an dem Toa der Lüfte vorbei. Der dritte lief geradezu in die Klinge und trieb sie sich aus eigender Kraft in den Körper. Die anderen 5 Dunklen Jäger eröffnetten das feuer. Doch der Toa wehrte die Geschosse mit seinem Schwert ab. Gleichzeitig feuerte er mit seiner Hydroblade Rifle auf die Angreifer. 'T'riglax sah nach unten als er Schüsse hörte. Auch Voporak eilte zu Trilax. Alle 8 Dunklen Jäger die unten gewartet hatten, waren ermordet worden. Doch von dem Angreifer war nichts zusehen. "Da kommt er!" schrie Triglax und sah wie der Toa der Luft dem steilen Hang hinauf rannte. Die Wucht warf Voporak um als Nidihiki an ihm vorbei in die höhe sprang. "Triglax!" fauchte Voporak, "Vorsicht!" Docch die Warnung kam zuspät. Der Toa setzte hinter dem überraschten Triglax auf den Boden auf und trieb dabei sein gebogenes Schwert durch den Rücken des Dunklen Jägers. Leblos sackte Triglax zusammen. Voporak setzte seine Zeitatacke auf den Toa an und traf des Schwert. Da dieser die Klinge in den Flesgschlagen hatte und dies nicht mehr in der Handhielt begann der Felsen rasant zu altern. Tiefe Risse durchzogen das Gestein und Voporak erkannte das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. 'D'ie Gesteinsnase löste sich von dem Hauptfelsen und stürtzte samt dem Dunklen Jäger in die Tiefe. Der Toa der Lüfte sah zu wie der Dunkle Jäger samt dem Gestein in den Fluten verschwand. Voporak würde dies überleben, das wusste Nidihiki, doch würde er nie mehr der starke und mächtige Voporak sein. Epilog: 'S'corpi und Igni hatten die gesammte Mission von Nidihiki genaustens beobachtet. Von der Planung an bis zur Ausführung. Dies zeichneten sie auf und berieten sich mit den anderen Legendären des Geheimen Rates. Diese stimmten schließlich zu das Toa Nidihiki in den Geheimen Rat aufgenommen wird. Nidihiki setzte sich für Lariska ein, damit der Geheime Rat ihr Leben rettete. Was dieser auch tat. Jediglich ihr Körper würde der eines Toa werden. Nach dem sich Lariska erholt hatte, wurde sie von dem Geheimen Rat geprüft und erhielt die Beurteilung Vertrauenswürdig. Der Rat bot der emaligen Dunklen Jägerin an, wenn sie die Sabotage Akte besorgen würde, das sie in den Geheimen Rat eintreten dürfe. Dies Tat Lariska auch. 'V'oporak überlebte den Sturz ins Meer, wie es Nidihiki erwartet hatte, Doch verlor er dabei seine Zeitkräfte und eine Hand. Durch seiner Hand und seiner furchsbarsten Kraft beraubt, zog er sich zurück. Die Dunklen Jäger konnten noch drei Monate Lang ihre Sabotage Akte ausführen, bis sie von dem Nidihiki, Lariska die nun eine Toa war und einem Matoraner namens Nakhil ein für alle mal zur Aufgabe ihres Sabotage Programs gezwungen wurden. Dies beendete auch die Aufnahmeprüfung von Lariska. Toa Nidihiki und Toa Lariska wurden beide am gleichen Tag feierlich in den Geheimen Rat aufgenommen. Kategorie:Epos